


Another Night

by rzqrtz



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yuki Grows a Spine, Angst, Because of Violence, Blood Drinking, But Really She Can Be Read as Bi, Chapter number may change, Eventual WLW, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Have A Beta Reader, I Just Need a Little Bit More Time, I Tried to Edit Multiple Times Though, Lesbian!Yuki, Multi Chapter, Not heavily romantic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Tell me if You See Any Mistakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Read the Notes Before Every Chapter for Specific Warnings, Then Things Will go Haywire, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Vampires, We're Following Canon for a Little but I Promise This Isn't The Exact Same as the Original, canon lines are from the sub and manga, eventually, i'm just projecting, maybe later - Freeform, the blood drinking is not sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz
Summary: What is pure white?It’s that which is not redSomething that is Red... is what?
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Wakaba Sayori
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for This Chapter - PTSD Flashback (not in great detail), Mention of Suicidal Thoughts, Canon Non Consensual Blood Drinking
> 
> Hey guys! I'm mega hyped for this ngl. also i let yuki borrow my spine, it's not like i ever use it anyways.

All evidence of Yuki Kuran’s life disappears in the dead of winter.

And the life of Yuki Cross begins.

  
  


The sting of cold burns at Yuki’s round cheeks. The falling snow obscures her vision and blocks out the world around her.

_What is pure white?_

It’s that which is not **red**

_Something that is_ **_Red_ ** _... is what?_

“Are you lost, little girl?” Red is the color of the man's eyes before her, their glow breaks through the snowy air. “Can I suck your blood?.” The man is tall, much bigger than Yuki, she tries to run but he’s too fast. She falls into the snow, it is much colder than the air. It paralyzes her legs.

Red is the color of the blood that splatters from the man's head as claws pierce his temple. It stains the pure snow a repulsive color. The boy, who seemingly appeared from nowhere, licks the blood from his hands and Yuki knows that it is a vampire.

_You must not get close to a vampire. If you get close, those eyes… will enslave you._

  
  
  


╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

  
  
  


Yuki can tell Zero is exhausted. Which is fair, Yuki isn’t managing all that well either, but that doesn’t mean he can sleep on the job! “If I catch you sleeping during patrol tonight you’re watching Sailor Moon R with me again!” Yuki goes back to patrolling with Zero now very clearly awake.

Despite the destruction the disciplinary committee has brought to her and Zero’s sleep schedule Yuki does enjoy walking along the school's large balcony at night with the light breeze blowing through her hair, it’s nice and some would even describe it as picturesque.

“Ugh… God.” Two girls in black uniforms are sitting on the grass at the treeline.

“What is it?” Zero doesn’t come over but he does tilt his head to face Yuki from his spot on the wall.

“Two day class girls. I’ll go deal with them, you keep patrolling.” Yuki braces herself on the ledge and gets ready to jump down.

“For fucks sake, can’t Headmaster Cross just put them on the committee if they want to be up so bad? I am so fucking tired.”

“No sleeping or we’re watching Sailor Moon!” Yuki giggles and hops over the edge, years of this have given her excellent balance and grip making it easy for her to swing off a tree branch and onto the grass.

“You two! Tell me your name and class! It is against school rules to wander around at night!” The girls look up at Yuki from their spot on the ground and Yuki adjusts her committee band. “It’s dangerous, so go back to your dorms!” Yuki hopes she looks cool, she feels cool… She just jumped off a wall for heaven's sake of course she’s cool.

One of the girls, this one has long hair pouts “We came here to take pictures of the Night Class students, is that such a crime?”

“Actually yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s against the law.” The girl glowers at Yuki and her friend starts to stand. However she stumbles, now that Yuki’s looking, her leg is at a bit of an odd angle.

And is that… blood? Fuck.

“Oh my god. You’re bleeding.” Yuki tries to keep her panic from seeping into her voice. “Hurry and go back to your room!” When neither of them moves she adds in a sharp “Now!” Below her voice though she can hear the rustling of trees and knows she’s too late. Why can’t patrol just go smoothly for once? She grabs the Artemis Rod from it’s holster on her thigh and tosses it up. It opens and she swings it to hit the mystery person.

“Ooh. Scary. The headmaster trained you well.” Mystery person is Kain. He’s reasonable, right? And fuck that Aido’s here too, yeah Yuki’s kissing her peacful night goodbye right now.

Oh great the girls are fangirling, Yuki should’ve just sent Zero down.

Aido pushes the Artemis Rod aside and sighs “Geez… We just came because we smelled blood. You’re so mean Yuki, really we just came to see…” Yuki tunes him out as she tries to formulate a plan. Aido’s eyes are red, like **_red_ ** and it’s making her nervous, she hopes it’s not obvious she feels like she’s five again. “Ah… you smell so nice.” Yuki tries her best to muster a glare. The air feels stiff, she doesn’t feel safe.

_Hold your posture. Don’t step back. Hold your ground._

“Aido…” She winces slightly as he steps forward but still manages to keep her feet planted. “If you lay a finger on these girls, you’ll pay dearly.” Aido places his hands on the rod and fucking hell isn’t this thing supposed to be dangerous for vampires?

“Did you fall?” Frustratingly Aido is showing absolutely no hesitation. If only Zero were here, he waves that gun around so carelessly and it scares the shit out of Aido. She glares harder, she tries to weaponize her anger at herself, because Zero isn’t here and she can’t rely on him constantly, as a menacing look at Aido. “What smells nice… Is your blood, Yuki.”

_Are you lost, little girl?_

_Can I suck your blood?_

Aido grabs Yuki’s hand from the Artemis Rod and brings it close to his fangs. His other hand, the one holding the top of the weapon pulls, he’s clearly trying to pull it out of her grasp while she’s distracted. Luckily her grip holds but she’s shaking now and Yuki doubts she could do much with it even if she wasn’t being held. “It’s very... tempting.” The air feels thick and Yuki can’t seem to get enough into her lungs. Her legs are hardly holding her and her vision feels hazy.

“Aido.” It comes out too shaky so she goes to repeat herself, before she can get a word in she can feel the sharp point of Aido’s fangs digging into her skin.

_Vampire… I’m scared_

The Artemis Rod slips from her grasp and Aido drops it to the ground. Yuki’s field of vision shrinks and all she can see is her blood. The red stains her clean hand. His fangs dig in deeper and the pain shocks Yuki back to the present. In the most demanding, confident voice she can muster she yells “Aido Stop!” She tries to rip her hand away but she only succeeds in causing herself more pain.

Then she kicks him. Hard.

Aido retracts his fangs and lowers her hand “That’s not very nice Yuki…” He sighs and pulls her closer. Fucking vampires and their fucking superior strength. Yuki can feel tears stinging her eyes as Aido whispers “I want more… Can I take some from your neck?”

_Scared_

“No Aido! I said stop! You can’t have any!” She looks over at Kain for the first time since this mess started, he’s looking away like nothings happening, and practically growls, anger begins to overwhelm her fear. “Kain you fucking bastard get over here and get your bitch of a cousin off me!” Kain sighs and turns around.

“Hanabusa…” Whatever Kain was going to say is drowned out by the loud thud of shoes landing on the grass and the safety clicking off Zero’s gun. The chain rattles as he points it at Aido’s back. He lets Yuki go and she stumbles over to grab the Artemis Rod.

“Sucking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden.” Zero grabs Yuki’s wrist with his eyes still on Aido, she’s glad for the support, her entire body is still shaky. “Getting drunk on the sent of blood? You've finally revealed your true nature; Vampire.” Zero’s posture is stiff, and listening to his words Yuki realizes. Zero’s not just angry, he’s _enraged_.

And knowing Aido… things are not going to end well. Aido smirks and Yuki thinks she sees the edge in Kains expression as he too realizes how this will go “It was just a taste” Does this guy have a death wish? Yuki stands up straight as quickly as she can and shoves Zero’s arm upwards. A shot fires but luckily it just goes off into the sky.

Yuki would laugh if this situation weren’t so serious. Aido’s expression is full of pure terror. Did he seriously think Zero wasn’t going to shoot? “Y-you scared me!” _Yeah dumbass no shit!_

“Zero! You can’t shoot him!” Yuki lets go of Zero’s arm and tries to think of a way to calm him down.

Before she can though footsteps approach. “Could you lower that gun?” Kaname is walking towards Aido, who is shaking like a leaf, with a smile. Kain buries his face in a hand. “I’ll take this fool and we’ll wait for the headmasters punishment.” Kaname grabs Aido like a cat and turns his attention to Zero “Is that okay with you Kiryu?” Zero puts his gun back into his uniform jacket and nods stiffly. “Kain.” Yuki is seriously struggling to hold back laughter now, Kain physically jumps at Kaname’s call. “Why didn’t you stop Aido? You’re just as guilty.”

Seiren lands gracefully next to the two day class girls and begins to erase their memory. Everything moves smoothly from there.

Just as everyone’s about to leave Kaname turns to Yuki “I’m sorry he scared you.” Kaname looks tired.

Yuki musters as bright a smile as she can and straightens out her shaking legs. “Oh no! It was just a little bite, don’t worry!” If she can lighten Kaname’s load by hiding her fear, even if just a little bit, she will.

Zero looks at Yuki’s cheery expression and pulls on her wrist “Let’s go.” Yuki stutters out a goodbye and an apology alongside whatever else comes to mind then stumbles to keep up with Zero’s quick steps.

“That was awfully rude Zero.” He doesn’t respond and she sighs. “Thanks for helping me back there.” He doesn’t smile at her or shake his head though, he just keeps walking and Yuki can tell somethings wrong.

“This place… It reeks of blood and it’s making me sick.” Zero closes his eyes and exhales once they’re far away from the woods and standing on a small bridge. He grabs a pack of disinfectant wipes from his pocket and lifts Yuki’s hand. He looks at her expectantly and she grabs a pink bandaid from her pocket. Zero speaks again while he helps Yuki put on the bandaid “They like this disgusting smell… it’s proof that they’re beasts.” Yuki cringes inwards, she wants to help Zero. Want’s to help him calm down and feel safe but she’s shaking again and the memory of Aido’s fangs so close to her neck is suffocating her.

Zero keeps walking and Yuki hurries to keep up. She feels safe around him in a way she doesn’t around Kaname. She loves Kaname yes, but oftentimes when he’s around she finds herself replaying the memory of him killing a man in one swift move over and over in her head.

  
  
  


╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

The blood tablet _plinks_ as it hits the surface of the water then dissolves, dying the water red. Aido sighs “Suspended for ten days… But, Yuki’s blood… was worth it.”

Kain sits down on the arm of a couch, sometimes he wonders how his cousin is considered a genius when he’s this fucking stupid. “Dorm President Kuran will get upset if you keep saying such things.” 

Aido twists his wrist making the water in his glass swirl “Fine with me. Surviving on the blood tablet alone isn’t good enough for me anymore.” He sighs “Her blood was so sweet.” Kaname stalks into the room, his footsteps are heavier than usual, angrier. Aido looks up at Kaname with fear as he stares down at him.

Aido hears the slap before he feels it, his eyes widen and fear clouds his mind. It hurts, he knows he’s lucky, Kaname could’ve ripped his head off with one hand if he wanted. But fuck it hurts; his cheek is burning.

Aido is still recovering from the pain but Kaname is looking at him expectantly “Pardon?” He doesn’t wait for a response, just walks off while Aido sits in shock.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Yuki and Zero get back to the dorms at one in the morning. Yuki’s eyelids are sagging and the adrenaline from the earlier altercation has completely worn off, leaving only exhaustion in its wake. Zero is shaking now, it isn’t particularly noticeable, but Yuki sees it immediately. Her mind is sluggish but she tries to give him some comfort by brushing his hand with hers. He flinches and as soon as they pass the headmasters bathroom he runs in and slams the door. Yuki considers waiting for him but her desire to collapse on her bed wins and she walks off to her dorm.

Upon arrival she opens the door as quietly as possible as not to disturb Yori. She slips out of her uniform and into her pajamas. She grabs a makeup wipe from her bedside table and cleans off her makeup. Yuki crawls into bed and absorbs the comforting weight of the thick blanket.

The temperature is perfect, her bed and pajamas are comfortable and she’s exhausted, it should be the perfect set up for immediate rest but sleep does not come easily to Yuki. She tosses and turns as silently as she can and tries to block out the shadows she swears look like vampires. When unconsciousness finally takes her she’s dragged into a restless sleep.

Yori wakes up to a sharp sob from across the room. Her heart aches every time she wakes up to Yuki’s crying. She’s never sure what to do about it though so she usually just stays awake until Yuki’s crying calms. Yori could never wake her, she needs as much sleep as she can get.

Usually Yuki just cries in her sleep when she has a nightmare but this time she speaks. Yori considers trying to tune her out, worried she’ll hear something Yuki doesn’t want her to, but another part of her _needs_ to know what’s wrong.

So she listens, she hates herself for it, but she listens.

The first thing she hears is “ _It’s cold”_ which seems like an odd thing to be crying about but Yori continues to listen as the sobs get worse. The next coherent words Yori hears are more of a scream “ _Kaname stop!”_ Yori ponders this, the night class scares her, although they never seemed to have the same effect on Yuki “ _Zero. Stop.”_ Yuki chokes on her words slightly “ _Don’t shoot him!”_ Yuki’s shaking _hard_ the bed isn’t quite moving but Yori can hear the scrape of the wood on the floor. “ _Yori… Help”_

Yori moves before her brain can catch up. She registers the cold floor on her bare feet and she can see that she’s sitting on the edge of Yuki’s bed but it’s like she’s moving on nothing but instinct. The first coherent thought she has is while she wipes away Yuki’s tears, she’s frigid, almost frighteningly so. She pets Yuki’s hair softly, careful not to wake her, slowly but surely Yuki’s crying subsides, Yori stands and crawls back into her bed, glad to have helped Yuki, even in such a small insignificant way.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Zero’s hands are growing numb from his iron grip on the sink basin. The skin on his knuckles is nearly splitting and his vision is wavering. Yuki’s blood smelled good, _too good_. He wants to shoot himself with the Bloody Rose for even thinking it, and he nearly has twice since arriving in the dorms, his eyes keep flashing between red and lilac as he struggles to keep down the blood tablets.

Zero loosens his tie, his uniform shirt feels like it’s choking him. He digs his hands through his hair and is hit with the smell of blood, it’s weak but definitely there. Noticing the blood stain on his uniform jacket he sheds the thing like it’s burning him and throws it into the corner of the bathroom before stumbling into the shower, still fully dressed. He turns on the water and stares directly at it. It’s cold, freezing really, but he makes no move to change the temperature. The frigid water helps snap him back to reality and he tries to calm himself down by focusing on mundane things like homework or Yuki’s magical girl animes she’s always watching.

It works, if only slightly, unease is still creeping through his bones and his head _hurts_ like it’s being split in half by an axe but he’s no longer panicking so he counts it as a win.

Zero stumbles back to his dorm, still sopping wet and quickly changes into dry clothes. The cold water has chilled him through and no amount of blankets warms him. As he tries to sleep he begins to spiral, his mind is twisting darkly and he just wants it to stop. Go completely blank, even for just a little.

He’s practically seething with rage he realizes. The image of Aido trying to drink Yuki’s blood plays on repeat in his mind. Sweet Yuki who still believes in vampire human coexistence despite shaking like a leaf tonight while a monster glared down at her. The idea disgusts him, vampires are nothing but bloodthirsty beasts in human form, but Yuki with her warm smiles and unending love for everyone around her could never disgust him even when she believes something so sharply opposed to everything he stands for.

She should’ve let him shoot Aido.

His anger at Aido quickly changes focus though. Yuki’s blood smelled good. It’s such a horrifying and sickening thought that he wishes he could erase but it’s true. With a shaking hand he reaches for the blood tablets in his bedside table and swallows one. His mouth is dry and the tablet scratches painfully down his throat. The tablets rattle around in the container as his shaking hands try to put it away. Eventually he just curls up in a ball under the covers and tries to block everything out with loud music from his earbuds.

Night One End


	2. I Can Fit Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence starts next chapter, thanks for waiting so long.
> 
> Written for day seven of Femslash February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This??? Took SO long and its only 3k words
> 
> Chapter title is from the song under my skin by jukebox and the ghost

“Common Yuki! It’s time to get up!” Yori shakes Yuki slightly to try to wake her, all she gets in response is her best friend curling up further. “Yuuuuki, I waited as long as I could to wake you but we’re going to be late if you don’t get up now.” With one more good shake Yuki jumps out of bed and starts rushing around to get ready for class. She can’t get detention or else she won’t have time to make chocolate for Valentines. She needs to make sweets for three people, Kaname, Zero and Yori and frankly with her track record she’s going to need lots of time for do overs.

In record time Yuki has her hair brushed, her uniform on and her makeup applied and is ready for class. Yori sighs and holds the door open for her. “You need more sleep Yuki.” Her voice is dripping with exasperation but there’s a soft smile on her face as she follows Yuki out the door and to class.

The classroom is buzzing with excitement as all the girls discuss who they’re giving their chocolates to. Yori shakes her head and looks over to Yuki with a  _ everyone here is an idiot  _ look. Yuki can’t help but smile whenever she’s around her best friend. 

Class is painfully boring. They’re learning about geometry probably (Yuki has not been paying attention) and honestly a small nap wouldn’t hurt; right? It’s not like she’s ever going to actually need to know this stuff. Yuki closes her eyes for momentary rest then immediately slumps against her desk in exhaustion. No one but Yori notices so she takes Yuki’s paper and begins to fill it in so she can study later.

Yuki is certain the class would’ve dragged on if it weren’t for the first peaceful and uninterrupted sleep she’s had in days. Yori whispers “I filled out your sheet for you. Make sure to look over it later.” And Yuki crushes her in a tight hug while crying out with her thanks. Yori pats her head and giggles until Yuki lets her go from her iron grip.

  
  


╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

  
  


Yuki has no idea how to make chocolate. She’s following a recipe on the side of an instant sweets box and she still manages to mess up. Yuki’s pretty sure she overcooked them, she’s pretty sure that's why most of them exploded anyways. Only two survive and she looks at them skeptically. Hesitantly she plucks one of them from the tray and pops it in her mouth. It’s a bit too sweet and the filling is a bit too thick but it’s probably okay? She sighs and hunches over the chair. She needs to take a trip to the store.

Luckily there’s a small convenience store down the road from the school that the headmaster gets groceries from occasionally. She walks down the hill and when she opens the door a bell chimes. It’s a bit weird, the academy has such a victorian feeling to it that it’s weird to step out to the real world where everything seems to have left the school behind by 100 years.

There’s a gangly boy with hands too big for his arms working at the cash. He’s flipping through a comic book and sucking on a lollipop and doesn’t even look up when Yuki walks in. He looks to be about the same age as her. Occasionally his eyes dart to the cigarettes behind the counter. The way his hand jerks towards them when Yuki stands between him and the security camera makes it seem like he’s dying to replace his lollipop with one. That’s another thing that feels weird about Yuki’s world, apparently teenagers smoke outside the little bubble that is Cross Academy, that’s what happens in the movies anyways, Yuki always thought it was an exaggeration, some sort of lie made up by Hollywood. None of the kids at school smoke; Yuki and Zero would know if they did.

Yuki stops her pondering and tries to decide on chocolate. A big box of m&m’s for Zero, shitty Valentines Day branded chocolate for the headmaster (Yuki has no idea why he would willingly eat this stuff but he seems to like it) and… Yuki has no idea what kind of chocolate Kaname likes, other than that fancy stuff he shared with Yuki one time when she was little, which they definitely don’t sell here. She picks a Toblerone bar because it seems the nicest out of the selection and puts it on the counter. The boy rings it through without making eye contact for even a moment and hands Yuki her stuff.   
  


╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

  
  


Kaname is getting restless. The entire Night Class knows it, they just don’t know why. Usually a micro transgression like the one Aido pulled yesterday would receive a couple stern words from Kaname then he’d let the headmaster deal with it, this time though Kaname had given Aido a talking to sure, sent him off to Cross, but when he came back Kaname had asked him to his office. Everyone assumed he was just mad about the things he said after he got suspended but as soon as the door shut there was a loud crash and yelling. Takuma reported that after meeting with Kaname later he noticed a dent in the wall.

Kaname is restless, and as a result the Night Class is restless. Even Shiki and Toya are on edge.

Kaname is in his office with his chessboard. He’s tipping a pawn back and forth. It’s the one closest to the queen, Zero’s piece. He’s unstable, Kaname’s sure he’s the only one who noticed last night but it was clear as day to him. The subtle way the vein in his neck had pulsed prominently while he stalked away with Yuki’s bleeding palm in hand was a dead give away. Kaname picks up the piece and shatters the glass in his hand. The shards stick into his hand but he doesn’t even flinch. He had hoped that would give him much more relief than it did. He imagines the only way this rage will subside will be when he watches Zero bleed out from an injury Kaname himself inflicted.

With striking clarity the image of Zero’s eyes growing lifeless plays in his mind's eye; he plucks the bloodied pieces of the pawn out of his hand and tosses them in the trash then replaces Zero’s piece with a spare. Today is Valentines day, he should be going soon. He has matters to take care of as soon as this is over and he’d like to get it done quickly quickly.

  
  


╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

  
  


Yuki stops by the headmasters office on her way to monitor the Valentines proceedings and gives him his chocolate. Luckily she escapes while he’s busy crying and runs to catch up with Zero.

“Here Zero! I got this for you!” She hands him the chocolate while they walk towards the gate and he spares her a rare soft smile.”Happy Valentines day!” He pats her on the head and they keep walking, it reminds her of a year ago before Zero started distancing himself.

The vampires stand in their assigned corrals and the girls line up to give their chocolates. Yuki is suddenly very nervous about Kaname’s chocolate, unlike with Zero and the headmaster she has no idea if he even likes Toblorone. She shakes her head and refocuses, it’s the thought that counts; hopefully.

  
Yuki has to yell at Aido (which she somehow manages to feel bad about since she hasn’t apologized for calling him a bitch; which is totally unfair since he was the one in the wrong but she still feels guilty) because he starts asking a very confused Day Class student what her blood type is. She dutifully answers though because she seems to be completely infatuated with him.

Other than that everything goes mostly smoothly. Aido usually causes the most problems and he’s strangely well behaved, Yuki has to pull Class Prez away from Souen when he starts crying because she doesn’t accept his feelings but that’s the only other time she has to intervene. When the Night Class begins to head back to their dorms Yuki rushes up to Kaname before he can go. “This is for you Kaname! Sorry if you don’t like it, I realized I don’t know what your taste in chocolate is. What do you like? I want to make sure I get you something good next year!” Kaname smiles at her but it feels stilted, something is bothering him, he responds good naturedly and tells her that he loves it though so she brushes it aside and runs back to meet up with Zero.

Zero who is nowhere in the vicinity. Yuki sighs and starts her way back to school.

Kaname starts walking in the place beside her suddenly though and turns down to look at her. “Is Zero missing? I have business with the headmaster so I’ll walk you back to the Sun Dorm, it’s dangerous to be by yourself.”

Yuki could point out it’s broad daylight but doesn’t want to seem like she doesn’t like to be around Kaname so she stays quiet. Yuki isn’t quite sure what to talk about so she asks Kaname what he’s been up to and hopes he guides the conversation.

They end up discussing some really complicated science that is probably only taught in college, it’s beyond Yuki though so she just politely attempts to seem like she understands.

Yuki and Kaname part ways and Yuki looks for Zero. She finds the headmasters bathroom locked so she waits around for five minutes then starts pounding on the door. “Zero! I know you’re in there!” She isn’t given a response and despite the worry that causes her she brushes it off and chooses to believe that Zero’s in the shower and can’t hear her.

She makes her way back to her dorm and collapses onto her bed. Yori isn’t there yet so she reads some manga until the door swings open. “Yori! I missed you!” It’s only been about two hours since they last saw each other but Yuki still gives her a hug before she hands her the chocolate she made. “I made chocolate but this is the only one that turned out any good. The rest sort of exploded…” Yuki stops for a moment then adds “It’s one of a kind so I hope you enjoy it!” Yori laughs and shakes her head then gleefully takes the chocolate and pops it in her mouth.

When she’s done she smiles at Yuki and says “It tastes lovely Yuki, thank you.”. Then the two of them collapse on Yuki’s bed and binge watch Yori’s love Hina dvd’s on Yuki’s shitty portable video player that’s about as old as she is and can’t function unless it’s plugged in.

They only get about halfway through before Yuki has to go out for patrol. Yuki exaggerates her goodbye to make Yori laugh, then heads out to meet up with Zero.

  
  


╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Zero is waiting for Yuki on the roof when the Night Class corners him. The first person to show themself is Toya, he shoves his gun up into the skin of her throat but when he spins on his heel to look at her Shiki is standing where he thought Toya was. He shoves the gun harder towards Shiki and tries to figure out how many vampires are surrounding him.

He counts five of them. They’re in Kaname’s class, the only three missing are Seiren, Takuma and Kaname himself.

The five of them keep their distance momentarily but eventually Kain approaches, Zero immediately flips him into the railing and all the other students laugh at him. The smell of blood immediately hits Zero though, Kain must’ve scratched himself on the spiked rail. Momentarily distracted he gives in to his annoyance and literally kicks Kain while he’s down. Aido freezes one of Zero’s legs to the ground. Shiki and Toya back off from the others and disappear into the shadows before Zero even notices. Souen seems to start second guessing things and helps Kain up. Once he’s standing she whispers something to him, Zero pays no attention to this and instead points his gun directly at Aido’s head. He knocks the safety off and suddenly has Aido shaking like a leaf.

“Unfreeze me and I won’t shoot you.” Zero doesn’t give the energy to sound threatening, instead he just sounds exasperated. Regardless, Aido listens and Zero flips the safety back on.

As Zero’s lowering his gun Yuki walks onto the roof. Noticing the situation she grabs Artemis and nervously slides up beside Zero. Aido, Souen and Kain walk off without a word in a desperate attempt to keep their dignity. Zero’s head is pounding and he runs off before Yuki even gets a word in.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Kaname leans over Cross’ desk menacingly. The headmaster doesn’t shrink under his glare like everyone else does, Kaname’s patience is quickly growing thin.

“How long are you going to keep Zero in the Day Class? Not only is he a threat to the students but your entire ideology also hangs in the balance.” When Cross does nothing but grimace, Kaname slams his hands down hard, it shakes a glass off the desk and it shatters on the hardwood floor. “The other vampire’s are only here because I told them to, you have three weeks to do something about Zero before we leave.” Kaname backs off and plays with a ring on his hand in a way that reeks of disinterest “Unless of course you’d prefer I deal with him?” Cross’ brows tighten and he shakes his head.

“I’ll talk to him, you should return to class.” Cross digs through his desk in a way that shuts down any further conversation.

Kaname smells Yuki’s blood as he’s leaving the office “I’d recommend you take quick action, it seems Yuki is also in danger, you know I don’t take kindly to any harm that comes to her.” Cross shoots up from his desk and runs past him after he finishes speaking, Kaname points in the direction of the blood and heads back to the Moon Dorm. He’s not sure he’d be able to refrain from putting out Zero's pathetic little life on sight if he were to witness what he knows to be happening a couple corridors down.

  
  


╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

I’ll also show you a sweet dream next night

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

Zero is the one that finds Yuki in the end, although he wishes he didn’t. He can’t see beyond the red pounding in his mind and his hands grab Yuki without his permission.

Zero covers Yuki’s mouth on instinct when she tries to scream. The adrenaline pumping through his veins is almost painful and before he sinks his fangs into Yuki’s neck “Don’t look” is the only thing that escapes his lips.

His fangs pierce her neck and the blood starts to seep into his mouth. It doesn’t taste like iron like he remembers from biting his tongue too hard as a kid. He isn’t lucid enough to place the taste, all his mind is telling him is  _ more more more.  _ He feels parched in a way that water could never sate.

There’s blood everywhere, it’s on his lips and dripping down Yuki’s throat. It’s overwhelming, the world feels like it’s only in red.

Finally Yuki reacts. She shoves and yells until she gets Zero off her. As soon as there’s distance between them Zero’s aware of what he’s done. Yuki’s staring at him in a way he never wanted to see. There’s fear in her eyes, she looks like she did when Aido almost drank her blood.

She’s so scared and it’s Zero’s fault. He doesn’t reach towards her, instead he tries to whip the blood off his face. He doesn’t want to scare Yuki again.

“I’m sorry Yuki.” He’s scrambling for something to say when the headmaster comes running down the stairs. He picks Yuki up when she slumps against the stairs and walks over to Zero with Yuki’s unconscious form. Zero backs away like caged prey until he’s in the corner. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry” He continues to repeat himself with his eyes closed until the headmaster places a hand on his shoulder.

“Open your eyes Zero. It’s okay, lets go upstairs before someone stumbles upon us.” When Zero opens his eyes he gets his first close look at Yuki. She’s curling in on herself in her sleep and shaking. Beyond that she’s covered in blood.  _ Zero’s fault _ .

Cross places a hand on Zero’s back and leads him up the stairs. “I’m going to clean Yuki’s injury and bring her back to her room. Come see me if you need anything Zero, try to get some sleep.” Zero practically runs to the headmasters bathroom and throws himself into the shower.

He cranks the temperature to the far right, and tries to scrub Yuki’s blood off. It bleeds into the water dying it red. Even after 15 minutes he can still feel the blood like it’s sunk into his skin itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm the type of person to write WLW content for a harem anime. Anyways you'll own a piece of my soul forever if you leave a comment <3 (Kudos are greatly appreciated too!!)


End file.
